<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Причины, почему Баки слишком хорош для этого мира, собранные из MCU и комиксов by natashafromrussia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156244">Причины, почему Баки слишком хорош для этого мира, собранные из MCU и комиксов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashafromrussia/pseuds/natashafromrussia'>natashafromrussia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashafromrussia/pseuds/natashafromrussia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Причины, почему Баки слишком хорош для этого мира, собранные из MCU и комиксов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/619411">reasons-bucky-barnes-is-too-good-for-thiw-world</a> by bucksnatalia.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Причины, почему Баки Барнс слишком хорош для этого мира, собранные из фильмов и комиксов.<br/><br/>- Зимний солдат просрал выстрел потому что маленькая девочка оказалась на линии огня<br/>- Первое рождество когда он снова был собой он отдал кучу налички бездомному ветерану Вьетнама<br/>- После событий в Вашингтоне он вернулся к своим хендлерам, но не убил их (просто побил немного зачеркнуто) потому что не хотел проливать больше крови<br/>- Он очень растрогался когда молодые Мстители Соколиный глаз, Патриот и Вижн отсалютовали ему и сказали, что это была честь работать с ним<br/>- Однажды устроил головомойку одному из советских хендлеров за то, что тот предположил, что Черная вдова принадлежит кому-то<br/>- Навещает свою сестру в госпитале для больных Альцгеймером, где она живет<br/><br/>- На самом деле произнес "святая корова" на экране<br/>- Хотел быть парковым рейнджером<br/>- Видел Белоснежку и Семь гномов в театрах со своим отцом и младшей сестрой<br/>- На самом деле собирал волосы в пучок и носил фартук поверх униформы, чтобы приготовить яйца с беконом для себя и Стива<br/>- Строит модели космических кораблей, живя на космическом корабле в космосе<br/>- Взял себе космического трубкозуба, которого он нашел на цепи, испуганного, и в одиночестве.<br/><br/>- Также удочерил маленькую девочку, которая была настоящей угрозой, потому что она была использована в качестве оружия, и он знает, каково это<br/>- Его имя бувально "баки барнс"<br/>- Сливы???<br/>- Живет по коду ЧБСС (Что Бы Стив Сделал), когда ситуация непростая<br/>- Сидел с детьми 4-го июля, смотрел фейерверки, пока ел красно-бело-синий замороженный лед<br/><br/>- Когда Баки вынуждают выбрать ресторан, он всегда выбирает Дом Блинчиков<br/>- Его идея развлечения состоит в хождении на футуристические научные ярмарки<br/>- По сравнению с его безрассудством Стив выглядит здравомыслящим<br/>- Он всегда чувствовал себя недостачно хорошим, но всегда сражался лицом к лицу с людьми с суперспособностями, даже когда у него их не было<br/>- Он старался выглядеть смелым с детства, потому что не хотел разочаровывать остальных<br/><br/>- Он ставит других выше себя, и относится с пониманием к страданиям других<br/>- Он сквернословит все время, но также много шутит, часто о себе<br/>- Он заставляет Стива смеяться, и подкалывает его<br/>- Он настолько крут, и все равно считает, что он не соответствует<br/>- Его план обычно ломиться очертя голову и импровизировать<br/><br/>- Сэму, Стиву и Наташе приходится часто спасать/ прикрывать его безрассудную жопу<br/>- Он вежлив с продавцами, пожилыми, детьми и ветеранами<br/>- Нэмор вообще-то (нехотя) любит его<br/>- Он на самом деле очень аккуратен и не может вынести бардака остальных Мстителей<br/>- Росомаха не может перестать звать его парнишка<br/>- Думает, каждый Мститель должен носить огнестрельное оружие, и не понимает, почему они не носят<br/>- Меняет дизайн своей звезды на руке, чтобы соответствовать тому, кому он хочет отдать почтение<br/>- Даже не понимает, какой он хороший<br/><br/>Также несколько канонов потому что Баки 616! мой любимый сын, и я хочу поговорить об этом<br/>- Любит все сладкое: шоколад, пироги, замороженный лед, конфеты, блины, печенье, торт, просто что угодно с сахаром<br/>- Любит игры и споры (хотя возможно жульничает)<br/>- Когда его отчитывают, слегка надувает губы<br/>- Любит гимнастику<br/>- Это уже было написано выше, но я скажу снова, потому что это 70% того, кто он: он любит заставлять людей смеяться (и делать их счастливыми)<br/>- Говорит, что если ему придется сравнить все с борьбой с нацистами, то жаловаться не на что, так что он никогда ничего не сравнивает с борьбой с нацистами потому, что он хочет жаловаться черт возьми<br/>- ЛЮБИТ ОБНИМАТЬСЯ ШО ПИЗДЕЦ<br/><br/>- Он "слишком занят заботой о других, чтобы заботиться о себе", согласно его сестре<br/>- Думает, что людям, которых он любит, лучше без него (не лучше)<br/>- Со Стивом пишут друг другу смс-ки, когда им скучно<br/>- Не мог поверить, что Мстители будут праздновать его день рождения<br/>- Верит в Стива и в Капитана Америку всем своим сердцем<br/>- Много говорит Неа</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>